The broadest goal of this project is to develop effective educational strategies for positively influencing the health behavior of young people. The specific objective of this research is to develop effective community health education programs to discourage young people from adopting cigarette smoking. To achieve that goal we will design peer leader smoking prevention systems in which older peers will counsel 12-13 year-olds about influences toward smoking and help them acquire information-processing and social behavior skills to counteract those influences. Mass media strategies will be developed toward that goal. Following an initial developmental phase, these systems will be introduced in several community schools and evaluated through a series of surveys to assess smoking habits and related behavior.